1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbon nanotube device suitable for integrated circuits and the like and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many researches have been directed to application of a carbon nanotube to semiconductor devices. As a method of obtaining a carbon nanotube, a catalytic layer is arranged in a hole formed in an insulating film, and the carbon nanotubes are grown vertically from the catalytic layer as shown in FIG. 11A, FIG. 11B, FIG. 12A and FIG. 12B.
In addition to the above method, there is a method of growing a carbon nanotube in a horizontal direction. This method will be explained. FIG. 13 is a view showing a method of growing the carbon nanotube horizontally. A laminate of a titanium (Ti) film 102 and a cobalt (Co) film 103 is formed at two spots on a silicon (Si) substrate 101 in advance. An electric field is applied between these two spots to grow a carbon nanotube 104. As a result, as shown in FIG. 13, the carbon nanotubes 104 running along the direction of the electric field applied thereto are formed.
However, there is a limitation in shape of the carbon nanotube formed according to these methods only. Furthermore, under a circumstance where no electric field is applied, it is impossible to connect between two spots existing apart from each other horizontally by the carbon nanotubes.
Related arts are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-181620 (Patent Document 1), and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-174637 (Patent Document 2).